Catch Me
by Sour-Skittlez
Summary: Robin has to Tell Amon something but what happens when the STNJ finds them? Will their love prevail all? Songfic to Whisper by Evanescence. rated pg 13 for language and suicide. Please to flame me to bad. This is my first songfic, but heck I had fun with


Disclaimer: I do not own Witch Hunter Robin.

Skittlez: But i wish i did Amons a hottie!

Author: um okay then! on with the songfic!

Whisper by Evanescence

* * *

Robin sat in her room staring at her phone. _"Should I call him?" _She thought to herself wrapping her arms around her knees. She rocked back and forth as the rain and wind beat against her windows.

Amon stared out of his window across towns with his arms folded. He had been worried about Robin but didn't have the guts to accept it. He jumped with a start as his phone rang.

"Hello?" a young woman said on the other line.

Amon was startled. _"Crap the lines are tapped what the hell am I going to do?"_ "This is Amon." he answered. _"Shit why did I answer?"_

"I need to talk to you. Same place as always?" She said trying to make the call fast.

"Yea I'll see you there." He said quickly disconnecting his phone and throwing it against the wall.

* * *

Robin stood by the parkway benches as the rain drenched her whole body.

Amon laid his hand on her right shoulder causing her to jump.

Robin looked into Amon's eyes as he quickly grabbed her hands. "Amon I... I...."

Robin Shrieked and crumpled to the ground as bullets slammed into her back side.

_**Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now**_

"I got you!" Amon said scooping her up into his arm and running down the hill into the busy streets.

Robin breath was quick and short and she started fading.

"Robin I'm here just hold on!" he urged.

_**Speaking to the atmosphere  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drive me  
Into madness  
I know I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away**_

Robins face showed great signs of agony and she could only hear the loud roar of the thunder. _"He brought them here. He wanted me to die." _

_**Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)**_

Robin tried to reposition herself to stop the pain in her back.

"ROBIN HOLD ON!" Amon yelled as he carefully put her in the back of his car.

_**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)**_

Robin eyes snapped open as the lightning flashed. _"I have to stay awake." _she though to herself.

Suddenly all the lights in town shut off and the city was black.

_**I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come**_

Amon slammed on his brakes and threw open the backdoor. He picked robin up and ran down the street. Robin could here the gunshots be fired right behind them and she grabbed her right arm tight.

_**Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be  
Blinded by tears  
I can stop the pain  
If I will it all away**_

Tears ran down Robins face as she screamed in Agony.

A bullet caught the back of Amon's leg and he stumbled to the ground.

_**Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)**_

Robin pushed herself off the ground slowly and faced the men who had fired at her. "DIE!!!!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

_**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)**_

Robins eyes flashed and flames encircled her and Amon. Amon's face lit up and he watched as Robin take the bullets straight to her chest.

_**Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear**_

Amon dove and caught Robin before she hit the ground. Tears ran down her face as she lifted her hand to brush his hair back. "Amon..... I love you." She whispered forcing a small smile.

_**Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear**_

Amon looked up at the people who shot Robin and saw they had all taken their masks off. Everyone who shot her was one of her own comrades who she knew and loved.

_**She beckons me  
Shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin**_

"Amon...." Robin whispered with the last of her strength.

Amon looked down to watch her body fall limp.

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet my end**_

Amon laid Robin on the ground with her hands crossing over her chest. He rose to his feet shakily pointing his gun up against his temple.

_**Don't turn away (Don't give in to the pain)  
Don't try to hide (Though they're screaming your name)**_

Amon turned to face his coworkers and forced a smile.

"AMON DON'T!" Karasuma yelled.

_**Don't close your eyes (God knows what lies behind them)  
Don't turn out the light (Never sleep never die)**_

Amon squeezed his eyes shut and with a loud :BANG: he fell to the ground laying right next to the woman he fell in love with. His spirit rose to meet Robins just floating a few feet above their bodies. The hugged each other as they faded into the light.


End file.
